Can You Read My Mind
by randomstuffilove
Summary: Lisha is a full-time burglar who has gotten herself on the bad side of the Avengers. When reunited with her old friend Pietro, she must choose. Join the Avengers, her rival, or lose Pietro forever. Unfinished
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Only the plot and my OC.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the deletion of the story! It was an accident. This is the EXACT same story as the first if you have read it already.**

Beep! beep! beep! The shrill alarm clock woke me up promptly at 4:56. Slamming my hand on the clock I grudgingly got out of bed. If there was one thing I hated about my job it would be the "office" hours. I quickly dressed in a black jumpsuit and pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail. This mission was just in and out. No time for style. Sleeping as late as possible also left no time for dressing up (though the black jumpsuit really complimented my green eyes and olive skin).

I walked quickly through the brisk fall air. New York city was quiet in the early hours of the morning. Before dawn was definitely the best time to see the beauty of my adopted hometown. When I arrived at my destination I stared at the bleak exterior. A small square building with two windows and one steel door greeted me. I began to case the joint. Reinforced walls, bulletproof windows, and no easily accessible air vents to my diminutive 5'1 self (why, oh why did genetics give me my mom's tiny frame?) . This was going to be interesting. I began running scenarios in my head. Climb through an open window? All the windows were closed, no dice. Pole vault to the roof? No pole and I don't even know how to vault. Where did that idea come from!? Break a window? There's an alarm system and that really isn't my style.

"Come on Lisha, there has to be a way in." I whispered to myself in frustration. I had run out of ideas. In a fit of desperation I tried the door. It swung open with ease. I cursed the stupid door under my breath. It should have told me it was open or given me a sign. Rude.

Once inside I was supposed to collect intel on the bank. Don't ask why. I make it a point not to know. (This was still one of my oddest jobs by far. I must admit that I was more than a little bit curious. Who needs intel on a BANK?) By this point I am sure any wayward traveler (or son) reading my book would assume that I am on the Avenger's side. You couldn't be more wrong (if you guessed right... good for you, but don't go expecting any prizes).

I'm not with HYDRA or SHIELD but I'm not with the Avengers either.I am a hired burglar (but I prefer expert treasure-hunter). Being a burglar such as myself I tend to be on the opposite side of the Avengers (you know...the bad side). Trained in the same school as Natasha Romanoff, I am a master of my art. I am hired by people all over the world to do their bidding. You could say I'm world-renowned in my sort of work. With that title comes fear of me. All my employers have heard tell that I will kill anyone who catches me at the scene of the crime. That little tidbit of information helps when it comes to being paid promptly and well.

When the door swung shut behind me the room was plunged into darkness. I groped around for a light switch and turned on the lights. With some light I discovered the entire building was deserted. There were no desks, no cubicles, no computers, nothing except for wall to wall bookshelves. At this point I was doubting my mission involved a bank. The floor sparkled and shone like nothing I had ever seen before. I was so busy trying to figure out what material the floor was made of (marble) I didn't notice a steaming cup of coffee on the floor. I tripped over it and stepped in the boiling liquid with my bare feet (it's easier to stay quiet with bare feet ok? Don't judge me).

I danced around the room in pain trying to not scream. I realized once I stepped in the coffee that I wasn't here alone. Someone had to just been here if the coffee was still this hot. Then it hit me... the Avengers, I had been involved in a rash of crimes across New York city. I was hired by the same person for all of them and the Avengers must have found a pattern in my locations. One of these great and mighty heroes was in the building that I was stealing from. Great. I may be well trained but any one of those heroes could take me down in a heartbeat.

Then I caught a whiff of the coffee. Cinnamon and nutmeg... two rather strange things to put in coffee. There was only one person I knew who put these spices in their coffee and that was Pietro Maximoff. My best friend when I lived in Sokovia (Yes, I lived in Sokovia. Yes, I have an accent. No, I will not say zebra for you). I used to tease him when he dumped a tablespoon of nutmeg and cinnamon into his coffee. Whenever I teased him he also always responded by telling me that at least his coffee didn't have sugar in it. He was being healthy. Of all the Avenger he had to be the one to catch me.

Pietro would not catch me if I could help it. I ran through the halls. All were as empty as the room I had started in. There was no blur in pursuit so I could safely assume that he was not aware I was in the building. After running through halls I ended up right back where I had started in. This time I studied the bookshelves carefully. If I was lucky there would be a secret room where I could gather intel and hide from the speedster. A large out of place book caught my eye as I was examining the shelves.

"Please be a secret door." I murmured under my breath as I pulled the book slowly. The shelf slid aside to reveal a long dark hall. I rushed in, pulling the shelf closed behind me. Breathing a sigh of relief I began walking down the mysterious hall. Suddenly I caught a whiff of cinnamon and nutmeg. Crap.

"Lisha?" Pietro's voice drifted out from farther down the hallway. In a blue flash my old friend was standing in front of me. He was fitter than I remembered him and did he bleach his hair? It was a mousey brown when we were little. His eyes are just the same. Good, I always loved those eyes. I stared at him. For once I was at a loss for words


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"Um... hi Pietro. Long time no see." I finally said.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking concerned.

"Um...committing felonies?" I saw no point in lying. I added a smile, I heard those can help when delivering bad news.

"Why?" He asked looking pained, "You were always a goodie-two-shoes. So much so that I never got away with anything."

"It's my job Pie," I whispered, "I had to do it."

"Then quit! You can join the Avengers and everything will be cool! I wouldn't tell them that you used to be bad. We could live in the same building! Just like the old days." He said sounding very excited.

"I...I can't" I said softly.

"Why? Is it because of your boss? If it is I will personally pound him for you." I stared at him in awe. All those years we had been apart and my Pietro was just as kind as the day I had left.

"No, my boss is fine. It's me that's the problem Pie. I can't join the Avengers because I know this life and it's the only thing I'm good at."

"You would be a great Avenger I know it. If you just try," my old friend pleaded. He was set on the idea that I could be an Avenger. There was one large issue as to why I could not join the Avengers and that was Pietro Maximoff himself.

"I can't!" I yelled, "There is a reason I chose this life and never even auditioned for the Avengers." I turned away and pretended to examine the bookshelf closest to me.

"And what reason is that?" The speedster enquired. I turned around to find that Pietro was standing right behind me.

"You" I breathed as I reached up to pull the Sokovian into a kiss. Pietro stiffened then leaned into it. I suddenly jerked my eyes open. This was the precise reason I didn't join the Avengers in the first place! I pulled away and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Pietro exclaimed.

"That was for letting me kiss you." I explained calmly.

"You started it! How was I supposed to know that you didn't want me to kiss you?" He exclaimed then went still. "I don't know why you can't let any emotion into your life Lisha."

"It's because I was taught to never become emotionally involved in any one. It really helps but does give you trust issues." I played with my hair.

"What in the world does being emotionless help with?" He said.

"Killing" I had begun honest and I would stay that way. "When you are attached to someone it transfers to others. I used to kill and wonder. Did they have a family? Were they loved? It's just easier if you don't try to get close to anyone and leave the bodies nameless."

Pietro stared at me with a strange look in his eyes. "Lisha, I really hoped that I could save you from yourself but you seem to far gone for intervention. I'm really sorry for this" I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. When I glanced down I saw a feathery dart that was a vessel for some sort of drug. The last thing I saw was the regret in Pietro's eyes as the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!**

"Unghh," I groaned as I woke up. Whatever Pietro did to knock me out really gave me a killer headache. I lay in a large bed in a beautiful room. With minimalistic decor it was hard to believe that this was my prison cell. An entire wall was composed of floor to ceiling windows, giving me a killer view of New York city. Of course I thought none of these things and instead lay in a drug-induced haze, contemplating whether or not pugs existed. I tried to sit up but my arms were too weak.

"You're not going anywhere." A woman's voice drifted out from an intercom. I recognized that voice immediately as the twin sister of Pietro, Wanda Maximoff.

"Wanda?"

"Yes?" She was wary. I don't blame her. Suddenly the door slid open. I smiled when I saw her. She did not change as much as Pietro had. There was one unnerving change and that was her eye colour. Instead of her original brown eyes they glowed red.

"Hi Wanda banana. Did you see any dogs today?" I slurred before I was vaulted into a vision. Suddenly I was no longer in the tower. I was vaulted through a horrific vision where all of my worst nightmares came true. When I came to I was covered in a cold sweat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wanda leave with tears in her eyes.

 ***Third Person POV***

All of the Avengers were gathered in the common room. Steve and Clint were seated on a couch with Natasha on the floor. Tony stood in the kitchen attempting to make an omelet. When Wanda entered joined by Pietro the heroes all looked up.

"Did you get a reading on her?" Steve asked Wanda.

"It was very difficult considering she is still drugged up from whatever Stark put in that dart," Wanda said with a frown, glancing at Tony who suddenly was very interested in his omelet. "I was able to see her worst fear but that was it."

Tony began to defend himself, "I assumed that the thief behind the robberies would be a 300 pound thug. Not a sprightly elf. When will you guys-"

"What was her vision?" Pietro asked eagerly cutting the offended multibillionaire off.

Clint leaned back in the sofa, "Chill Sonic," Pietro scowled, ever since he joined the team they had given him that stupid nickname and had never told him what Sonic meant. Clint continued oblivious to the speedster's anger, "Those things are personal, if Wanda thinks it should stay just between her and this girl then I trust her."

"No," Wanda said forcefully, " You all need to know. I'm just not sure some of you should know ," The entire team stared at her as if she had started speaking Russian.

Pietro knew exactly what she was insinuating and translated, "She doesn't think I should know Lisha's vision."

"Hey, if you're going to tell us, roadrunner here should know too. We're a team." Tony interrupted. Pietro was grateful for the help but irritated at the additional nickname.

"Okay," Wanda hesitated before recounting what she saw, "It is set in Sokovia and the war has ended. Lisha sees the parties in the streets and wishes she could join in, but she's on a mission. Pietro comes and pulls her into the street. They dance along to her favorite song..."

"Can You Read My Mind," Pietro murmured.

"Yeah," Wanda sat down, as if preparing herself for the next part, "They danced and laughed but the whole time she was thinking about her mission. As the song is ending she takes a needle and poisons him. As she did it she was wishing she had joined the Avengers. Right before Pietro went unconscious he told her that he had never loved her. The entire scene turned to dust with Lisha the only one left standing. Then the vision ended." The entire room fell silent after she ended her story

After a few moments Jarvis came on the intercom, "Sorry to bother you sir, but the prisoner is no longer in her room."

"Where is she then?" Steve asked Jarvis.

"I do not know sir. According to my sensors she just disappeared."

"How did you not notice? Were your sensors hacked?" Tony cut in.

"No sir. My sensors show her in her room at 6:45. Then at 6:46 she was no longer in the tower." Jarvis answered.

"How the hell did she leave so fast?" Clint asked, scratching his head, "We put her on the top floor so she couldn't escape..."

"And she was delirious from the drugs," Wanda finished.

"I know how she did it!" Tony exclaimed, "She jumped on her bed until she got high enough to reach an air vent. She crawled through the maze of vents until she reached the main hall. Then she simply walked out of the door! Simple." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. There was a strained snort from Barton as he tried to keep himself from laughing at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Everyone search the city. We need to find her ASAP." Steve ordered, purposefully ignoring Stark's comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Avengers-not mine, not even a little bit.**

* * *

 ***Lisha's POV***

I ran and ran and ran, my feet slapping against the pavement in a satisfying rhythm. Each step carrying me farther from Wanda and the Avengers. My head was a little foggy but other than that I felt fine. Whatever Wanda did to me cleared my head enough to plan an escape. That was the only upside of the hallucination, or whatever it was.

I had paid no attention to where I was headed and when I glanced up to get my bearings I realized I was in central park. The park was empty except for a couple of people sleeping on benches. I decided to join them and sleep outside under the stars. It was the last place they would expect me to be.

As I lay on the hard ground, the nightmare played over and over in my head, Pietro telling me he never loved me as he lay in my arms. I felt all of the pent up emotions of the last two days hit me like a bus. I leaned on the tree and cried, letting the sadness roll over me.

Strong arms wrapped around me pulling me close. I looked up, ready to fight any perverted druggy (wouldn't be the first time) when I saw electric blue eyes staring back at me. I threw my arms around my best friend pulling him close. I breathed in his scent trying to calm down. He sat with his arms loosely around me staying silent.

"Are you going to take me back?" I asked, pulling away to sit beside him.

He ran his hand through his hair, only succeeding in messing it up more, "I have to but I'd prefer you come willingly."

I sighed, "Do you really think that I want to go back after what happened? She was in my mind, poking around, making me relive my worst nightmares. You don't even want to know what I saw," Pietro began coughing violently. "Oh no... she told you what I saw?!"

He nodded, "Li, you know that I would never say that...right?"

" No! I don't know that, I haven't seen you in seven years Pietro. I tried to contact you but I couldn't, in the Red Room they don't let you contact the outside world. You could've called me but you didn't . Don't give me that look, I know you didn't try at all I checked every day. You left me with just a memory."

"What memory was that?" He asked quietly, as if dreading the answer.

"A memory of being wanted, a memory of love."

"Go" Pietro ordered.

"What?"

"I failed you all those years ago, now I have to make up for it. Go and I won't bother you ever again." I stared at Pietro then hugged him before getting up and disappearing into the shadows.

I walked through trees absently trying to figure out what had just happened. A familiar voice drifted out from within the foliage. It was improbable that two people from my life in Sokovia would appear within the week but improbable seemed to be my life lately.

I walked into a clearing where I saw him sitting on a stump reading a book. When he saw me he stood up and pulled me into a bear hug. I stepped back noticing how he had filled out. The gangly teen I remembered was gone and replaced with a man.

"Hey sis" He grinned, showing off the dimples that I was always jealous of.

"Um,wha-, why?" I stammered. My brother and my best friend coming back in the same week? I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I need your help." He said.

"With what?"

He pulled me close and dramatically stage whispered in my ear, "To take down the Avengers."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hi! It's been really fun writing this story so far. This is my first so I would love if you review and tell me what you like and what you don't._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: me no own Avengers**

* * *

After hearing my brother's preposterous plan laughed and stepped away from him. What he was proposing was crazier than poking the hulk with a cattle prod. For all I knew that could be the plan. I began laughing and couldn't stop. His green eyes narrowed. There was no question that we were siblings. Same colour skin, eyes, and hair we looked like twins even though Luke was two years older. I noticed what a looker he had become, I would have to fight off waves of girls trying to get closer to Luke through me.

"Luke," I sputtered, "Where in the world did you get an idea like that. You know as well as I do that it's impossible."

"Escaping the Avengers tower when you are imprisoned on the top floor is impossible. My plan, if executed properly, is hard."

"How-" I started to form a question when my older brother cut me off.

"I've been watching you for a while little sis. How do you think the Avengers knew how to find you in that building?" He smiled. Patiently waiting for me to connect the dots.

"You hired me for all of those jobs," I couldn't believe it. "You sent me to a building with a secret passage. I thought I was really on to something. But if you hired me, why did you send the Avengers to catch me?"

"Well there were a couple reasons," he began to pace, his trench coat billowing behind him. At that moment in time he truly fit the bill for evil mastermind, "The most important reason was to make sure you knew the dear old Maximoffs were in the Avengers. Can't have you running off with your Pietro once you found out that he was an Avenger. Glad that little crush of yours didn't affect anything."

"How did you-" I was cut off yet again by my brother.

"Lisha dear, that little secret crush of yours is no secret. It's written all over your face when you're with him. Now continuing on with my-"

"Ok I got it! You think I'm ready to help." I took much pleasure in being the one to interrupt, "What were you saying about me being over Pietro?"

He laughed, obviously taking great pleasure in my question, "Li," he began, using his childhood nickname for me that I had always hated, "You walked away from him when he would have done anything for you to stay. I was actually surprised you could be that cruel. There's no doubt in my mind that you can destroy the Avengers without a single doubt,"

"Wait... Pietro likes me?"

"Wait, you honestly didn't notice?" My brother sounded genuinely surprised. It took a lot to surprise him. "Lisha, I've see him look at you. He adores you. You don't see it?"

"No, I really didn't," I replayed the nights events in my head. Looking them over I could see where Luke had gotten the idea. It was ridiculous of course... or was it? There was so much I wanted to know.

"Hey little darkness," I shot him a look. Ever since we were little Luke found a fascination with the meaning of our names. Lisha meant the darkness before midnight while Lucian (which was his full name but he shortened to Luke) meant bringer of light. Whenever Luke wanted to put me in my place or annoy me he called me little darkness.

"Sleep on it. I need to know that you will be one hundred percent committed to my plan."

"I can't sleep on it if I don't know the plan," I shot back, still sore over the use of my awful nickname.

He examined my face as if trying to read my mind. "Fine," he sighed, "Basically you will find Pietro, tell him you were wrong to leave him and that you want to try being an Avenger. Once you're in, you gather intel and try to work your way up to a higher clearance. You find a weakness and I jump in and take them down."

"So I infiltrate the tower and that's it?"

"That's it," he assured me, "I'll take care of the rest. Now get to bed, it's late and you need to think,"

"But-" I began to protest.

"No," he interjected. I was really getting tired of the constant interruptions. "Any questions you have can be answered in the morning." I grudgingly followed him to a small flat just outside of the park. My room consisted of a cot and a small crate for a table.

"Wow, you spared no expense," I muttered as I lay down on the creaky cot. That night I barely slept at all but it wasn't because of the bed. I couldn't stop thinking about my brother. He said that Pietro loved me while that information could possibly ruin his plan. Luke was anything but stupid. He was playing a delicate game with me. I usually knew the goal of his games but this time I didn't. It was like playing monopoly with Bill Gates when you didn't even know the rules.

I slept for a few hours and woke up at 5 am. Some habits are hard to break. I decided to explore. The flat's dining area consisted of a tiny outdated kitchen with sticky counter that hadn't been used for cooking in a very long time. The kitchen connected to an empty room that had once was a family room of some sorts. The one bathroom was decent. Luke must have fixed it up at one point. All that was left to see were the two bedrooms. Mine and Luke's. I peeked into Luke's room out of curiosity.

Luke was fast asleep in his queen size bed with his real bedside table. Typical. My brother was anything but cheap when it came to his own comfort but spend money on someone else? Can anyone say thrift shop?

I observed his marginally better furnishings then returned to my room. I looked out the filthy window (I would have to check and see if my brother's window was this dirty). In the distance I saw the Avengers tower. I contemplated the decision that lay before me. As I saw it I had two choices, be an spy for my brother or be a double agent.

* * *

 _Author's Note: As always review! I llove readding your comments and feedback!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Avengers ain't mine**

I was musing on my decision when my brother walked in. I turned around, "There's this thing called knocking Luke, use it."

"Someone isn't a morning person," he sang. I glared at him.

"Don't tease me, I'm going to go along with this plan of yours. I think there's an old saying that you would benefit from. What was it again? Oh yeah don't bite the hand that feeds you"

"Wait, you're going to help me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you're my brother it would be wrong not to."

He narrowed his eyes and stared me down. I calmly returned his gaze. At last he deemed that I was in fact telling the truth. "Yes!" He grabbed me in a hug, spinning around with me in his arms.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, halfheartedly punching him in the arm. He obliged and grabbed my hand, pulling me into his room.

"Before you go and talk to Pedro we're gonna have to get you in some better clothes," he said, stopping in front of a large wardrobe. I stared down at my ratty jumpsuit and wholeheartedly agreed with him. He opened the doors with a flourish . I stood on my tiptoes trying to get a view over his shoulders to see what was inside.

It was like a wardrobe to Narnia, row after row of clothes, all in my size, filled the cabinet. "Whoa," I said, "Where did you get fashion sense?"

"I hired a personal shopper to do all the work for me," he grinned, " otherwise you would probably be wearing navy jumpsuits and socks with sandals," I laughed, it was true.

"Shoo! I need to pick something out to wear." He hurried out of the room. Once alone, I gazed longingly at the beautiful outfits that were all mine. I ended up choosing a tight knit gray sweater that hugged my curves and a distressed pair of skinny jeans. "Ready!" I called out to my brother who was lingering outside the door. He entered the room and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Lisha you look amazing." He wiped away a pretend tear, "My little sis is all grown up."

"Stop it," I scolded, though I was happy he approved. Thou I acted light hearted about the plan I was dreading what had yet to come. Whatever I chose to do I would be seen as the perpertrator of a great betrayal to someone. It was up to me to decide who was worthy.

My brother sent me on my way with explicit instructions: don't tell anyone of my plan. Unfortunately for him I would decide whether I would tell, not him. Leaving the flat I made a plan. I would spend a few days in the tower and not contact Luke. If I decided that Luke was right about the Avengers I would continue with his plan and collect intel. If not... confess and become a double agent, or more likely get thrown in jail.

When I finally reached my destination I stared up at the ominous metal skyscraper. I took a deep breath and walked in. Immediately an alarm went off. Almost immediately Pietro ran into the roomm. He took one glance and pulled me into a nearby closet.

"What are we-"

"Shh!"

"Why should I let you tell me what to do?"

"Just be quiet Lisha. The others can't know you're here." I obliged. But the moment he tried anything I would storm out of the closet. We stood in silence. The closet was small and it was inevitable that we were pressed against each other. After a few moments I heard a tinny voice drifting through the cracks in the door.

"Jarvis, you're sure there was no intruder?" The voice said I quickly realized that the voice belonged to Tony Stark.

"Absolutely, sir" A second voice joined Starks, one that I knew belonged to Jarvis.

"Ok..." From the tone of his voice it was clear he didn't believe Jarvis but didn't see how he could lie. In fact I didn't know why the computer program didn't tell Stark I was there. The clicking sound of footsteps got fainter and fainter. When I could no longer hear them I knew we were safe.

"How did you?" I began to ask but was cut off by Pietro.

"No. You don't get to ask questions right now. I need to know why you came back." I knew there was no way getting around this.

"You know that game we played when we were little?"

"Hide and seek?"

"Yeah, I've never told anyone about this before but I guess I'll have to tell you. Before I met you and Wanda I tried playing with the other kids. They didn't like me very much. When I first tried to get in their group they let me in and told me to go hide while they tried to find me. I ran out of town and hid in those old barracks. I waited for three hours... they never came. By the time I figured out that they weren't coming my fingers were blue. But when I played that with you I knew you would always come. You were always there for me, so I know I have to be there for you."

"Wow Lisha..." Suddenly a loud rap vibrated in our small confines. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Pietro?" Wanda Maximoff sounded anxious, "Who are you talking to?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned the Avengers I would be doing much greater things. But I'm wwriting here so you can safely assume that I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS!**

"Pietro?" Wanda Maximoff sounded anxious, "Who are you talking to?"

Pietro looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I decided to take things into my own hands. I opened the door, slowly to avoid hitting Wanda. "He was talking to me." I said sounding much more confident than I felt.

She stared at the two of us for a moment, not comprehending. Pietro and I found ourselves being dragged by our ears to a common room of sorts. The entire team was there. I was in the presence of gods.

"I knew Jarvis was hiding something!" Tony interrupted my musings and began to dance. "You were wrong!" He pointed at the captain himself who batted his finger away. "You were wrong!" He then advanced on Dr Banner dancing around him. Thor picked up Stark by his shirt collar and threw him back on the couch. This endearing scene calmed my nerves. The merriment stopped when Thor approached me.

"How did you trick the all seeing Jarvis?" He asked me.

That was a question I wanted answered as well but something in his manner made me feel as if I did have the answer. "Um- well- you see..." I stammered. Luckily Pietro stepped in.

"I asked Jarvis not to tell," He said quickly.

"What?!" Everyone said in unison (including me).

"I wanted Lisha all to myself and gauge her commitment before she could talk to you."

Tony held up a hand to stop Pietro, "How did you get Jarvis to listen to actually ignore her? That kind of order can only come from me," The speedster rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"He got you drunk," I cut in. All of the eyes were now on me. I instantly regretted speaking up.

"How did you..." Pietro began incredulously.

"No time for that," Steve said. "What I want to know is how she escaped."

"Before she begins," Tony stood up. "I will accept your sincere apologies for laughing at my correct theory as to how this video escaped." Steve rolled his eyes.

My confusion must have been apparent on my face because Wanda stepped in."When you escaped, Stark came up with a theory about your methods. He said you used your bed as a trampoline to reach the air vents. Then you navigated the maze of vents and miraculously found your way to the front door." My jaw dropped.

Seeing my expression Barton stepped in, "Wait... you aren't going to tell us that he was right all along are you?" I silently shook my head.

"Ha! Guess what time it is?!" Tony sang. The more time I spent with Tony Stark the more confident I became that he was actually ten. "That's right! The you were wrong dance!"

"Don't." Thor growled.

"Moving on..." Natasha cut in, "How did you find your way through the vents?"

"Well I knew that if captured I would be put in that room. So I looked at a blueprint of the tower and memorized the route I would have to take to escape through air vents." I explained, sounding much calmer than I actually was.

"You are a constant mystery and I have only known you for twenty minutes," Tony said, shaking his head.

"What?" I had yet to get accustomed to Starks abruptness.

"You seem to know everything." He said simply.

"Like..." I said hoping for some elaboration on his part.

"Just tell us how you knew Sonic got me drunk."

"It was easy." I scoffed, "Anyone could see from Maximoff's face that he got you drinking,"

"Then explain how you knew we would put you in that room,"

"That was also easy. I knew you'd want me high up. Given my height you assumed I would get freaked out and abandon any chance of escape. You also needed a room easy to monitor. That room was perfect. It was unoccupied, on a corner so I needed to run down a long hall to get anywhere and on the top floor."

"Okay, that wasn't easy or simple but I'll take it... for now." The hero said seriously, " I hereby announce you an Avenger!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, not the Avengers**

* * *

After becoming an Avenger I left on a quick trip to my brother's apartment to grab a duffel bag full of clothes and a few of my favorite foods. Pietro offered to help me grab my stuff but I declined. I needed to be alone and come to terms with my feelings. My new teammates were all kind and justice driven (kind of). If the time came would I be able to go along and destroy them?

When I entered into the apartment it was empty. I was surprised that my brother wasn't waiting for me but I was grateful. He probably knew that I needed a few minutes to myself. I quickly packed and stepped back into the brisk fall air.

That night I slept fitfully. My room was stunningly decorated and my bed was comfortable but I couldn't stop thinking about the task ahead of me. The next morning I woke up, got dressed and headed down for breakfast.

"What is that?" Barton exclaimed when I came in to the kitchen the next morning. He was sitting at a bar on a bright blue stool. Steve was the only other hero up and sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

I glanced down at the bright blue box of Frosted Flakes I was holding, "um... Frosted Flakes," I answered as I sat in the stool next to him.

"Can I see?" I reluctantly handed over the box. "How can you eat so much sugar? I eat healthy," he announced proudly indicating his bowl of plain shredded wheat. I made a face and tried to grab the milk but he grabbed it and held it above my head.

"Hey everybody!" Tony walked in enthusiastically grinning at Barton who was still holding the milk hostage. I could tell from Stark's tone that he had most likely been around the corner listening to the conversation.

I ignored the distraction and defended my meal. "Well, unlike you I enjoy using my taste buds," I fired back grabbing the milk angrily and pouring it on my cereal. The hero merely shrugged and continued eating his cereal.

Steve had been watching the scene with a sense of bemusement and when I sat down to enjoy my cereal he spoke up, "You know Barton, I don't think one spoonful of that stuff will kill you."

"And what will persuade me to eat that one spoonful?"

"How about the eternal respect of your teammates for your selfless sacrifice?" Tony popped his head out from the pantry where he had been examining the wide variety of food.

"Haha," Clint glared at Tony as he took a heaping spoonful of Frosted Flakes from my bowl. While he chewed slowly his eyes widened. He reached over and grabbed another spoonful. "This is good," he mumbled. Slowly he switched our bowls without me noticing.

My next spoonful I spat out immediately. "Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly. Clint snickered over my bowl of Frosted Flakes. I retaliated by pushing him out of his stool as he went to pour more Frosted Flakes into his bowl. Leaning over I saw the angry hero glaring at me from the floor, still holding the bright blue box. "Oops I don't know my own strength-" suddenly my chair was kicked out from under me and I was on the floor. Barton looked smugly at me. This time I was the one glaring.

"Oops I don't know my own strength-" Clint mocked. I tackled him and grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes. I sat back and flicked my eyebrows up. Then I was looking at the ceiling as he tackled me. We rolled around on the floor each one trying to grab the box. Size difference and muscle mass came into play and soon I was pinned under Clint.

"I win," He said victouriously.

"I can just buy another box of Frosted Flakes like the one Tony is holding behind you." Clint looked backwards and I grabbed the box that he had been holding.

"Give it back!" Barton said as he began tickling me.

"Stop it!" I squealed in between laughter.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I leaned my head back to see Pietro with his adorable bed head glaring at me. Then I looked back to see Barton sitting on top off me in a straddle.

"Laughter is a panic response." I informed him as Clint scrambled off.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I had an extreme case of writers block. But three Marvel marathons later I am back! Sorry again. Please review! I love reading them._


	9. I am a horrible human being

Hey guys. I am so sorry but I am not going to complete this story for a while. My mind is on other things at the moment... i apologize. I may pick the story back up some day but for now I will be focusing on other things.


End file.
